Unfinished Buisness
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: When he left the sands he thought he would have nothing more to do with the village and its people, that is until he remembered a certain puppeteer.... SasoXKank, Yaoi,lemons, please read and review.
1. Sasori's return

Unfinished Business

The hidden sands, his old home, so many memories so much so that they rival in the amount of grains in the sand itself and all of them from his "former life". The many moments forever frozen in time stayed still within the inner workings of his mind. But who was this? Who was this person who hasn't set foot within the walls of his former village since the Kazekage was kidnapped? The answer; Akasuna no Sasori.

Small clouds of sand collected around his feet as he walked down the familiar alleyways and back roads of his youth. As to where he was going he let his feet decide, his mind was on other matters. He'd just been pronounced dead, now he was no longer a member of the Akastuki organization, leaving him as nothing more than a rouge ninja. But that is not what perplexed him; his mind was still focused on how he'd lost. Someone like him the great Akasuna no Sasori lost to an old woman and a little girl. He was pissed in fact pissed was putting it lightly; to him it was if someone had poured salt into an open wound and was rubbing it in.

_But how?_ He thought, _How it that I lost was, everything went so smoothly, that pink haired tramp, that little whore should've been paralyzed by my poison, as soon as she was scratched how is it that she… _No he knew why. He knew why he lost why the poison had no effect. The girl, the leaf shinobi, that little shit must've been the one to have made an antidote he was sure of it, but as to where they got the poison… An image floated from the back of his mind, that boy, the puppeteer. A low growl emitted from the depths of his throat how foolish he was to have been so careless…..

"_Heh, heh, heh, its been so long, I couldn't resist toying around with such a cute kid." Sasori chuckled staring down at the young puppeteer who glared in return._

_The dark clothes, hood, and face paint was something Sasori hadn't seen in years. In fact it'd been so long he'd figured that the rest of the puppeteers had died out with the tradition. However he was quite impressed with the boy, to have received three of his former works and to wield them with such skill Sasori gave the kid some credit for his level of dedication at least._

"_Ugh…" The boy groaned from the pain spreading throughout his body _

_Sasori smirked, 'Oh well, time to finish it!'_ _Hiruko's tail launched forward poised to kill when. Smack! Kuroari's dismembered head came forth and blocked the attack, sending Hiruko's tail off in another direction. _

"_Huh?" Sasori wondered he didn't have time to think about it as one of Karasu's arms with a blade at the end came forward aiming straight for his head. Sasori easily dodged it but it still managed to slice a piece of cloth that hung over the large puppet's mouth. Reluctantly he withdrew the tail turned away and said,_

"_If you're that desperate to live then fine, however, with that poison inside you, you'll be dead in three days…"_

Sasori hadn't thought much about the whole ordeal until now. If the antidote had been made from that little bastard he was still alive, at least he should be if that was the case. His mind began to wander, thinking of what he would do if he ever saw that boy again, he cherished just the very thought of it. Finally stopping he looked at the place his feet had lead him, his old workshop. Gazing at the familiar outside his eyes went down onto the knob, it was unlocked. Someone else was here.

"So, someone else is staying out late tonight eh?" he mumbled to himself. "Perfect."

* * *

Authors notes: ok here's only the frist part I'll work on the lemon in the next part but i need people yo review or else I would have no point on doing so, plz, plz review thank you! and if I do write a lemon be nice as it is my frist. With much thanks, Sasndshinobi00. 


	2. Confrontation

ok here's chapter two sorry if it seems rushed or is hard to understand i was really having a difficult time writing this balancing school work, extra curricular activities and yeah you get the idea... Oh yea also there's a lemon in this chap to so yea sorry but i know it sucks...but i thank all of those who have read and reviewed my crappy writing. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kankuro let out an exhausted sigh. He'd been working all day on repairs for Karasu, Kuroari, and Sansuo and was completely drained. The amount of damage each of his puppets had received was extensive, and it would be a very long time before he could use any of them in battle or on a mission. Still, the damage could have been much, much worse at least they were all salvageable.

"_Oh well, back to work I guess…," _He thought, wiping the sweat off his brow Kankuro picked up a knife and began to shape and sculpt the wood.

"_Well, well, well looks like I won't have to wait after all."_ Sasori smirked. He was standing in the doorway watching the other intently. _"Such a nice body, board shoulders, long lean arms, very nice…" _He found himself having a hard time holding himself back from rushing into the room and just taking him. But no, he couldn't it all had to go slowly, very slowly so that the moment when Sasori actually went into action it could be savored. Slowly he walked into the room making sure he didn't make any unnecessary moves, pulling the door shut behind him he locked the door for good measure.

Kankuro bolted upright at the sound of the door's lock clicking; standing up with knife in hand he turned to face the intruder. The black cloak with red clouds was all he needed to see in order to tell that this person was bad news.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He growled, completely pissed that one on these Akatsuki members would ever come back to Suna.

"Now, now, don't tell me you've forgotten, after all I even let you live when I could've killed you. Still I like it when they put up a fight." Sasori chuckled. The boy's expression was priceless.

Kankuro thought hard for a moment before it had finally hit him. This person, he, he couldn't be, was it even possible for him to have survived?

"Wait are you… are you trying to say that you're, that you're Akasuna no Sasori?" He gasped in disbelief.

"I am," Sasori finished, not giving the other time to even absorb this information removed his cloak as a cord shot out towards the other binding him. It had moved its way around Kankuro's legs, around his lower stomach, and arms binding them behind his back.

"What the hell?! Let go of me!" Kankuro snapped struggling against the thing wrapped tightly around his body.

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders, after all, I want to 'accidentally' kill you. So now would be a good time for you to quit resisting and just do as I say." The red haired man replied indianite to his captive's harsh tone.

"Then what do you want with me? What is it that you're planning to do?"

"Don't worry I have something very interesting planned for you, but as to whether it will be as fun for you as it will for me, I highly doubt it…. Still what does it matter? I'm going to do what I want to you with or without your consent." Sasori explained.

Sasori then began to come closer and closer to Kankuro who was still being held firmly in place, as he stood in front of the young puppeteer, he noticed he still had a small knife held within his hand.

"I'll need that." Sasori purred taking the knife rather harshly out of the boy's hand. "Now before I begin, let's just see what you really look like."

Sasori pulled out a small rag and began to wipe at the brunette's face ignoring small cries of protest. The thick lines of paint which adorned Kankuro's face smeared before it finally vanished from his face. Moving the cloth aside Sasori stared at him, gently cupping Kankuro's face with his hand and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Kankuro's eyes went wide as Sasori continued to stroke his face along with moving his hands over his chest and back, finally a hand found itself under his chin and next thing he knew Sasori smashed their lips together in a rough, smoldering kiss. Instantly Kankuro jerked his head to the side wanting the kiss to stop, but Sasori's hand held the back of his head keeping him there. Only pulling away when the other had stopped struggling for the moment, Kankuro was gasping for breath, unable to believe what had just happened.

"What the-? W-why did you just do that?" He asked completely flushed, his cheeks blazing a deep crimson color.

Sasori gave a chuckle at the boy's naivety, pulling away only to tear open the teens shirt. Kankuro now knew what the older man was planning to do, but he didn't struggle, in fact the very idea made him jump with anticipation. As to why he didn't know, but God it felt good when Sasori kissed him and instincts took over from there clouding his judgment. He gasped when Sasori, sucked on his neck, as well as feeling the others hands at the waist line of his pants fingers dipping just below the waistband teasing him. He moaned softly, liking the feeling, his mouth hung open, Kankuro shut it quickly horrified that he was actually enjoying this. He tried to pull away once more wanting this to cease, but Sasori just pulled him back, placing a knee in between the boy's thighs pushing upward creating friction. Kankuro groaned. _Oh God, that feels so good… Ah! _He hadn't noticed that Sasori had moved away from his neck down to his right nipple were he was suckled, giving the other even more pleasure.

Sasori was pleased; such charming little moans his captive was giving him. It was just too easy; he wanted to tease the boy to the brink of insanity. Smirking once more he taunted,

"First time huh?" Sasori purred against the sensitive skin on the other's throat.

Kankuro's face still burned red, his gaze turned away from the others, he didn't answer it wasn't necessary they **both** knew the answer to that. Sure Kankuro wasn't a virgin, but he'd never been with a man, and he wasn't all that disgusted by the idea of being with one either, but this was completely different.

Kankuro was abruptly pulled away from his thoughts when he noticed Sasori had pushed him down onto the floor, kneeling in between his legs. The older man then proceeded to remove his pants, leaving him in nothing more than his black boxers. Sasori's gaze was completely fixated on the rather large bulge in between the boy's legs, Kankuro realized this, and his face was practically the same shade as Sasori's hair.

Sasori then placed his hand on the bulge and began to slowly rub and squeeze it; Kankuro hissed faintly at the friction and desperately tried to hold in his moans, back arching up trying to push his hips further into Sasori's hand. He whimpered when Sasori pulled away feeling an unexpected loss.

"Shush, don't worry puppet, I'm not done yet…" Sasori cooed. He stared down at the boy who was panting, a thin layer of sweat covered his bound body, then finally Sasori decided to remove the last of his clothing.

"Well now, look who's got a big one huh?" Kankuro had his eyes closed tightly shut, Sasori pulled one final time on his swollen prick before fumbling with his own pants trying to get them undone.

Sasori then began to position him lifting the others leg onto his shoulder lining himself up with the others entrance. He paused for a split second before thrusting in violently, Kankuro practically screamed from the intense pain that shot through him. It felt as if he was being torn from the inside out, his body was no where near ready for someone to be doing this to him, Sasori on the other hand didn't seem to even give a damn. Sasori had paused for a moment watching the other writhe in pain, and then he continued to push himself inside.

"Oh God! Stop it! Please stop!" Kankuro begged, his pride was suffering a heavy blow for begging but he couldn't take the pain.

Sasori didn't say anything but quickly pulled on the boys pick trying to distract him from the pain, once fully inside he then pulled out and slammed back in a steady rhythm. Kankuro then began to feel some sort of pleasure, but he was still in a lot of pain and whished it would cease; in the midst of the violent thrusts Sasori was doing Kankuro felt something inside him get hit, and he saw white. _Dear God do that again!_ He thought. A load moan escaped his lips, and Sasori took the hint.

Sasori smirked and began to pull on the boy's prick while aiming for that spot inside him, Kankuro was in a pure state of bliss, moans and gasps freely escaped from him, at this point he didn't care if he was giving in to the other.

Sasori gave a few more thrusts before he saw the body below his tighten up, a warm liquid shooting out onto both their stomachs. Kankuro lay below him gasping for breath before finally blacking out, and letting sleep take over.

The next morning Kankuro woke to find himself lying on the floor of the workshop, he shot upright remembering the events from the previous evening. A sharp pain in his ass proved that it really happened, and much to his surprise he found that he had been placed back into his underwear and pants.

As he stood he saw a piece of paper on his desk, deciding to go ahead any read it he leaning against the said desk.

_Dear Kankuro,_

_Seems last night must have been a lot for you seeing as you passed out, but don't worry I won't tell. As a way of returning the fun you gave me last night I decided to leave a parting gift. _

_Sincerely, Sasori _

Kankuro put the paper down curious as to what he meant by "parting gift". Then by sheer chance he noticed all of his puppets, Karasu, Kuroari, and Sashuo, had been repaired and were leaning against the wall.

Along the outskirts of the hidden sand a cloaked figure stood outside the walls gazing at his former home for the last time.

" I will return, if only to see you again…"

* * *

ok this was meant to be a one-shot but im not opposed to writing more but you people need to tell me in your reviews, ok? and if i do write more with this pairing it may be in another stroy or i'll add onto this one. and i know the lemon part sucked ass... leave me alone it was hard for me to write ok? thanks for reading and please review from the author; Sandshinobi00 


	3. Aftermath

Hello1 sorry it took so long to update but i fanally decied to continue. but sorry this is kinda a filler chap and yea, remember reviews help me write more and update more! so thank you and enjoy the story. P.S if this sucks sorry but hey i'm kinda dealing with major writers block. any way thanks for reading, Sandshinobi00

* * *

It had been at least two months since Kankuro had his "encounter" with Sasori. While it had affected him a great deal he tried his best not to show any signs of what had happened that fateful night. Still, Temari and Gaara would not be fooled so easily.

It was breakfast time at the Sabaku house and Temari and Kankuro had just sat down to eat, Gaara was already at his office and they would be meeting him later for their briefing for their next mission. Temari had noticed the subtle changes in her brother's behavior and wanted to know just what was going on.

"So, what's up with you? You've been acting a bit strange lately so tell me… who are you screwing around with this time, huh?" Temari asked flatly.

Kankuro nearly choked on his tea. His wasn't screwing around with anyone, as of now that is… so he replied, "No one."

Temari smirked, she knew he was lying but she decided it would be more fun if she guessed just who he was screwing around with.

"Okay then fine don't tell me. I'll just guess"

"What?"

"Okay, you with the pink haired floozy? What about the chick with the brown buns on her head?"

"Neither their not my type…."

"Okay, then who's the girl?"

"There is no girl."

"Oh my god you went gay?!"

"No! I just said there wasn't any girl involved that's all. And besides I'm not gay, I'm just…er, bi that's all."

"So who is it? You with dog boy?"

"I said no, now will you please drop it its not like I'm going to tell you anything."

"Humph! You're no fun….." she finally stated.

"And you're a bitch but you don't hear me complaining."

Before he could hear anymore of Temari's smart remarks he got up and left the kitchen heading to his own private workshop. He went and sat himself at his desk drawing outlines for a new puppet.

The workshop itself had many puppets along the many shelves on the walls and even hung from the ceiling on hooks. Sawdust and wood shavings littered the floor and if you weren't used to it the sawdust was so thick in the air it stung the eye.

Kankuro usually came here to get away from Temari and to come here when he needed to be alone, in fact he had spent the first two weeks here by himself thinking things over after Sasori had came after him. He sighed it was so damn confusing, was that really all that he wanted? Just a simple fuck?

Kankuro's head began to ache, sighing he put down the blue prints and walked up the hidden staircase to his room. He flopped gracelessly onto his bed where he closed his eyes and feel into a light sleep.

(-)(-)(-)

Sasori was sitting contently on a small wooden chair gazing out the window. The former owners of the small house he was in were, how should I say this, dead. The people where old already and decided what the hell, just go ahead and kill them no one would miss them.

Just as he was getting comfortable a small knock was heard. He sighed, if it was anyone the old people knew he may have to kill again. He got up and walked to the front door opening it only a small crack. He saw the red clouds on a black cloak. _So, they've finally tracked me down…_ he thought sadly.

He finally opened the door and let in the other members, at first he thought it would be only one or two of them, yet it was nearly all of them, except leader and Konan, there even was a new member, most likely Sasori's replacement.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, pleasant seeing you all again. And you are?" Sasori spoke in complete monotone, his eyes gaze drifted to the newest member of the Akatsuki. The figure was tall and his face was covered by an orange mask.

"My name is Tobi! Pleased to meet ya!" he spoke so cheerfully, which in turn disgusted Sasori. _What the hell? They let in a fucking spazz! _

"Sasori, good to see you're still alive." Kakuzu stated bluntly. " See Deidara, told you, now where's my money, you lost the bet."

"Damn, you're a lucky motherfucker aren't you? Still it's pretty fucking sad that you got your wooden ass kicked by an old hag and a pink haired whore." Hidan commented leaning back in a kitchen chair.

"Is there any reason you've come all this way to find me? Because I highly doubt that you all would come so far out in the desert just to say hi." Sasori said.

"There is, leader sent us to give you a proposition," Itachi replied his voice incredibly soft.

"Well, what is it?"

"Leader whishes to know if you were interested in coming back to the Akatsuki." Zetsu replied gruffly. No doubt it was his dark side.

"Well, what do you say, un?" Deidara asked. "Come on o Danna, it'll be like old times un."

_Oh yes I really want to go back and constantly argue with you about art._ Sasori pat in the back of his mind but his expression was unreadable.

"I'll think about it, come back in a few days and I'll give you my answer…"

"Alright then." Kisame finished.

All of them then got up and left leaving Sasori alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. After awhile he finally decided on something.

"Before I do anything there's someone else I must see first…"


	4. Kidnapped

A/N: ok heres chapter four! two updates in one week, again people review dammit! it seems like only one or two people are acutally reviewing! and i know people are reading this! dear god REVIEW!!!!!!! and a big thanks to all who have, Tailey6 i love you too..(not like that but ya get it...right?) so yea sorry that the chapters are so damn short but hey first time was a major writters block and now it just seemed like the right place to leave off... so anyway please REVIEW and ENJOY the story!

Disclaimer: if i owned naruto, i would...ya know we really don't need to know what would happen if i owned naruto...

* * *

When Kankuro had awoken he didn't know the exact time, except it was dark out side. He hadn't expected himself to be this tired; after all it was a simple B- rank mission. Yet when he arrived home he felt completely drained, which is why he went back to sleep. He then sat up on his bed stretching his arms up over his head. It was while he was doing so that he sensed someone else in the room with him, it wasn't Temari or Gaara either…he would know if it was them, but this presence while it was familiar he couldn't place it.

He turned round to face whoever it was and it finally hit him.

"So, you came back yet again, why? Why is it that you keep coming here?" he asked his voice low.

Sasori, who was sitting in the corner chair in Kankuro's room simply shook his head and replied, "Isn't that something we'd both like to know…"

Kankuro was getting annoyed, he didn't want him here, and he didn't want to be anywhere near this man. After what he did, his mind became overflowed with images, and feelings from the night he had returned, was he here to do it again? He certainly hoped not, yet in a small way he whished it was, to feel that same pleasure again. They way the others precise, expert hands caressed his body; oh how his body ached for that touch, so sinful nevertheless was still pure. While his mind was battling with itself, he hadn't noticed Sasori get up or walk over to the bed. When he finally did it was too late, he raised his arms up to ward off the other's advances, yet he found his wrists seized by the other as he was forced onto his back onto the bed.

Sasori gazed down at his captured victim, his eyes, the color of emeralds so dark they appeared black, slanted like the eyes of a cat, the young man's gaze focused and accurate, yet still inquisitive and mischievous. Sasori could spend eternity staring into those eyes.

"You're not really going to fight back, I can tell just by looking at you," He said evenly, "You still remember, right? You remember this."

Sasori then leant down and kissed him; it was so soft yet still had such passion. Kankuro in spite of himself kissed back remembering the way it was from before. God how he felt so used, so, manipulated, it was an appalling repulsive feeling. Sasori pulled away a slight smirk on his face; he then stared down at the boy who was panting quietly.

"Now then, there's something a must ask you," he began. Kankuro didn't say anything as he was trying to regain his composure. "I want you to come with me, leave this place, I could teach you everything. Secret and forbidden justu that I have created and mastered, your skills would improve more in one year with me as your mentor than ten years in this wasted dump of a village."

_He wants me to leave Suna? I can't, no matter what he says, my family is here, and if I leave I can never return… that's not worth any amount justu. _He thought, even though there would probably be harsh consequences for refusing his offer Kankuro couldn't accept so he told him straight out,

"I can't accept, my loyalty lies here with the village, I would never want to turn around and become a traitor like you." His words were dripped in sheer malice and contempt. He also glared at Sasori proving his point.

Sasori didn't seemed at all fazed by this, in fact he was already prepared if the boy refused, in fact the justu thing was just bait, so he then decided to go along with plan B.

"Such a nice little speech, but its not like I'm giving you a choice." Sasori pulled out a small needle and plunged it into the teen's arm, a liquid entering his body through it.

"What the hell?! What did you just put in me you basta-"the sentence went unfinished as the boy passed out unconscious. As his body went limp Sasori released his wrists, he then brushed a few stray hairs out of the boys face, _and He looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ Sasori thought for a second. He leant down once again and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Sasori then picked him up bridal style and leapt out the window, where they both vanished into the darkness of the night.


	5. An answer, and no freedom

Yay! chap 5 is up! again sorry for any crappiness but i'm kinda pround of this one it's longer than the others so yay! anyway please contiue to review,and please enjoy the story! thanks, Sandshinobi00

Disclaimer: did you not read it in chapter 4?... i don't own nothing...

* * *

The next morning Kankuro woke up with a throbbing head, while he was awake his eyes were still closed. _Ugh… my head is killing me, man that was one seriously fucked up dream I had last night…._ He groaned and tried to roll over onto his back but found that his body was not responding. His eyes shot open wide with terror that the events from the evening before were true. This wasn't his room, hell, this wasn't even his house. _What the hell?! Where am I? Where did that bastard bring me?_ His mind was in a whirl trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd just been kidnapped.

The room he was in didn't seem so bad; the curtains were left open so that light was let into the room, dark cherry wood furnishing gave the room an almost elegant appearance, the bed itself was warm and the silk sheets placed on it felt quite pleasant to the touch. Out of the corner of his eye Kankuro could see Sasori walk into the room, a triumphant smirk plastered across his face. Kankuro scowled. Sasori's smirk seemed to grow at the sight of Kankuro in his vulnerable position.

"Now, now, what's with the look?" he teased.

"Don't play games with me! Just what the hell do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?" he snarled, eyes flashing with anger and a small hint of fear behind them.

Sasori didn't reply, but he sat himself on the edge of the bed and gently traced the boy's spine, sending a shiver throughout Kankuro's body. Sasori then gently pulled the boy up in to a sitting position and wrapped his arm gently around his shoulders, hugging him against his chest. Kankuro turned his head away a small blush forming onto his face, Sasori didn't seem to notice as he wrapped his free arm around the others waist.

"Why me? Why is it that you're doing this to me?" he whispered softly. "Last time we'd met you practically kil-"

"Shush, don't speak; just let me hold you, just for a little while…" Sasori muttered burying his muzzle into Kankuro's thick dark brown hair.

Surprisingly enough Kankuro remained silent, a thick blazing blush spread across his cheeks. He gasped when he felt Sasori's breath travel down to his neck where he could feel the others lips just pausing there. When Sasori began to kiss his neck he drew in a sharp breath, as felt the older man's hand run along the inside of his thigh, the one around his shoulders also began to move slipping down is shirt, causing tiny gasps and moans as he pinched a perk nipple.

"Sasori…" he breathed, his blush turned from pink to red as the other continued to play with him.

Sasori sucked on his neck really getting into it, and just as he was about to go for the teen's pants a knock was heard at the door. Sasori grunted in disapproval and pulled away, causing a small whimper to escape from Kankuro at the abrupt discontinuation of the pleasure he was receiving.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Sasori ordered although it wasn't necessary. He got up and walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him. Kankuro still sat on the bed, his cheeks still burned and he was trying to pull himself together, _come on snap out of it! Have to get out of here before he comes back!_

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sasori slightly pissed that he'd just been interrupted, walked over to the door and opened it. There standing in the doorway was Deidara and his new partner Tobi.

"Ok, we gave you time to think about it, so what's your answer, un?" Deidara asked a sly smile smeared across his face.

"Hi! I'm Tobi remember? Oh, and Tobi is a good boy!" the masked man said still as cheerful as the day he first met him.

"Why so soon? Normally I don't like making people wait, but having a near death experience really changes a person ya know?" Sasori replied sarcastically, "Besides, don't tell me you miss me? Or is it you just don't want to be stuck with the spazz?"

Deidara's eyes flash indignantly "Oh, don't be so full of yourself o Danna, its not very polite, un. And besides, I don't miss you at all…."

"But you just don't to be with the spazz, right?" Sasori mocked raising a brow.

'No….maybe….ok fine, yes…." Deidara growled, "Anyway that's not the point, so what's your damned answer, un?"

"Come in first, then we'll talk," Sasori replied walking away, his voice now sounding very serious.

Deidara quickly entered with Tobi close behind, once inside Sasori motioned for them to have a seat on the couch so they could finally start discussing the proposition leader had offered. Deidara sat down and leaned back making himself comfortable, and Tobi just plopped himself down onto the rug and sat Indian-style. _What the hell? Dear god this man acts like a freaking child! _

"So, as for my answer to leader's offer, I won't be coming back as a full member, but more of an 'associate' I'll do my part in giving you any information that will aid you in your plans, but I no longer whish to be a lapdog to leader constantly having to respond to his orders." Sasori finally stated.

"That's all? You don't want to be apart of the Akatsuki? Well, if that is what you whish o Danna, I'll report this to leader, un. Tobi come on we're leaving, get away from there! Have you no manners, un?" Deidara scowled.

Tobi had gotten up and was walking around aimlessly; he had however was drawn to a certain room, the room where Kankuro was in. Before he was about to open it Deidara had scolded him not to, and Sasori was glaring daggers at him, his face saying _go ahead, open that door and see what'll happen…._ So Tobi recoiled and apologized,

"Oops. Tobi is sorry, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Just get him out of here…" Sasori sighed, relaxing his face.

"Very well then, we'll be seeing you again with leader's reply," Deidara then placed his hat back onto his head and then they both vanished into the wilderness of the desert.

(-)(-)(-)

Kankuro at the moment was busy trying to escape out the window, the hatch had rusted making very difficult to open without too much noise. Once he got it halfway open, he then climbed up onto the ledge and jumped out. (It was only a one story house so there was no problem with jumping out.)

But just as thought he had made it, a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" The tone was that of pure ice. Kankuro then felt very stiff, his body was refusing to move no matter how much his mind was screaming for him to run, to flee.

Sasori took the young man's pause to quickly subdue him, the long cord that he used from before bound its way across his entire body, dragging him back inside the house. Sasori slammed the boy onto the floor harshly, receiving a small groan of pain. He then lifted the boy to eye level staring at him coldly before he whispered,

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily, the only way you'll ever leave will be either some comes here trying to find and rescue you, you die, or I die, understand?" When the other didn't answer him he backhanded him, proving his point that he'd better answer him or else.

"Understood." Kankuro growled out, feeling defeated. His cheek stung from where he had been slapped but the pain would fade away shortly and no bruise would form.

"Seeing as you can't be trusted to behave, I have no choice but to take further precautions so that you will in the future." Sasori reached back into his cloak and pulled out a small collar. It was black and had unusual writings on it. "I made this just for you, it drains away any chakra you have leaving you without any justu to use against me, and since you're trying to run away I'm afraid I now have to keep you chained up form now on."

Sasori also pulled out a chained leash and connected it to the wall near the head of the bed and place a lock on it with a special seal only he could release.

"Now, that's a good boy," he released Kankuro and watched his reaction, the boy felt cautiously around his neck, his expression went from shock to anger as he glared at the other. _I'm no one's fucking pet, bastard, I'll kill you._ Sasori merely chuckled and stoked his face, Kankuro pulled away roughly, not wanting to feel this man's touch anymore.

"Stubborn one aren't you? Well since you're not going anywhere I may as well give you some time to adjust, but I suggest you don't fight it, just give in and your stay here will be a lot easier, and a lot less painful…."

That was Sasori's final statement before he walked away and left.

* * *

ok thanks for reading and be sure to review! and i'd like to thank everyone who has bye for now! 


	6. Called Away

hello, I'm back! here's chapter 6, and i must say i can't believe that i have been updating so much lately, three last week, and the first day of this one and i have it up! anyway, if this seems out of oplace or if it seems random but i didn't mean for it too, don't worry i promise that if it is confusing i'll fix it and hopfully in the next few parts that i'm writing up everything will get cleared up. That's all i have to say and remember to please review, and enjoy the fic. Sandshinobi00

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, and I never will...

* * *

Kankuro clung desperately to the sheets of the bed, his mouth wide open, releasing several moans and cries of pleasure. Sasori was right above him, panting softly as he continued to thrust into the teen below him. Kankuro could feel his release nearing with every thrust, he saw white as he came, and screaming out Sasori's name as his seed covered both of their stomachs.

Sasori as always was the first to recover; he pulled himself out and unhooked the chain on the collar from the boy's neck so he could go get cleaned up. Kankuro grateful for the release from that damned thing, gave the older man a quick kiss on the lips, Sasori smirked lightly and pulled away.

Sasori pulled back on his robes and pants before walking out of the room, he no longer had any problems with Kankuro trying to escape. No, those days were done, it had been a week and a half since he'd first been brought here and now this was a sometimes daily routine; get up, do whatever Sasori-sama asked, near the end of the day have rough, hard sex, and finally get cleaned up, and eat dinner, and afterwards a long 'oral examination' before going to sleep.

As soon as the older man was gone, Kankuro stood up gathered some clothes that had been laid out for him, and headed towards the bathroom to shower. He was careful to get everything off of him, he hated being here, and he hated being used like this, God he wanted out so badly, it was slowly driving him insane.

Once he was out Sasori was waiting for him, while Sasori himself never ate he seemed to enjoy watching the other. Kankuro wasn't very hungry, since the start of his stay here he'd stopped eating decent amounts of food, now he barely ate anything. Sasori kept an eye on how much weight he'd lost and was beginning to actually become concerned, was the boy purposely starving himself? He didn't know for sure, so he just sat back and watched keeping mental notes on him.

There was a knock at the door; no one ever came around here so it was probably another one of the Akatsuki. Sasori stood up and invited whoever was there and sure enough, it was a member of the organization. Kankuro had never really seen any more members than Sasori and Deidara, since he was mostly locked up in the other room. There was something different about this one though, for one it was a woman, her blue air tied up and a paper flower was worn in it, and she had a warm welcoming aura around her, yet if she was an Akatsuki member Kankuro had his guard up.

"Sasori, good to see you again, there's something I must discuss with you about your request to Pein." Her voice was soft and her eyes gentle. "He whishes to speak with you face to face instead of sending messengers back and forth, it should only take a few days, and things will hopefully get settled out in both favors."

Sasori went into thought for a moment; he really did not like the idea of leaving and coming back, yet he knew there wasn't any other option.

"Very well Konan, if leader whishes to speak with me, then I shall go. When is it that he is expecting me?"

"You will leave tomorrow, the sooner this gets taken care of, the better it is for all of us. And to put any worries about what will happen while you're away, I've already sent for Deidara and Tobi to come and watch over the place." While she spoke this she gave a side glance towards the direction Kankuro was in, he had already cleaned up and was going back to the room where he knew Sasori would be expecting him.

While Sasori wasn't exactly thrilled about leaving in the first place, he really didn't want a bomb crazy ass person like Deidara here, and Tobi was, in Sasori's mind, a complete mental retard.

"Very well, I'll be ready by tomorrow."

"Good I shall return at dawn to escort you. So good-bye for now."

"Good-bye."

Konan left giving a short bow of her head, and slipped away into the darkness of night fast approaching. Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples, this was a major pain, but he knew he had to do it. Remembering what was waiting for him in bed he let a small smile form freely on his lips.

_Well, since this will be the last one for awhile, might as well make the most out of it. _He thought. He walked away from the door and went to his room, ready for another long session.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The next morning Kankuro awoke to find a face right next to his staring at him intently. He resisted the urge to panic, it wasn't really a face so much as it was a mask but still….

"Good morning." It whispered. "You sleep well?"

Kankuro continued to stare for a split second before asking, "Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?!"

The other man sat up and spoke a little too loudly, "My name is Tobi, and I'm here with my senpai to keep and eye on you for the next few days, and guess what? TOBI HAS MADE YOU WAFFELES!!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!"

Tobi then jumped off the bed and picked up a small tray with waffeles, and some tea. Kankuro had only one thought in his head. _What the fuck?! The cloak means he is a member but seriously, the hell is with this guy? He's a, a, a spazz! _

He was brought out of his thoughts when Tobi placed the tray on his lap, Kankuro still didn't know what to say so he muttered a quick thanks and hoped the other man would leave. Just as he was about to start eating someone else entered the room, it was Deidara, not looking at all happy.

"Tobi! Just what have I told you time and time again, un? Stop yelling! Do you want people to hear you, un?!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, senpai who's going to hear? I mean we are in the middle of a desert, ya know."

"I don't care just shut up, go clean up the kitchen or something you left a mess, un."

"Ok, bye-bye enjoy the waffeles." Tobi then walked out of the room a happy step in his stride.

Deidara sighed, he then put is gaze on Kankuro who stared back. _So this is why o Danna didn't want to come back? Hmmm wonder why…._ His eyes then caught sight of the collar and he smirked, while Kankuro wasn't chained up the collar was a permanent fixture. He then strolled over to the side of the bed, his blue eyes locked with dark green. Deidara then sized him up; trying to see what was so special about hi that Sasori would keep him here for. Deidara then grabbed his face turning the others head from side to side. Kankuro glared, and slapped the other's hand away. Deidara didn't seem at all disturbed by this, in fact his smirk grew.

"Now, now don't get so testy, un. After all, for the next few days we're going to be getting to know each other, very well…"

Deidara chuckled as he left the room, Kankuro sat on the bed not at all liking where this was going.

_This is going to be a week of living hell. _He thought. Sadly in the depths of his gut he knew it was true.


	7. When the Master is away

Okay, here's chapter seven, thanks to all who are reviewing and being patient with me on this last update, oh and abit of extra warnings on this chapter biut that will come later. ok to any Tobi fans sorry if i seem to be alittle abusive towards him, but hey don't kill me as i personally love him, my friends and i call him the fun loving spazz of the Akatsuki. and to any and all Deidara fans me is also sorry if i make him into an ass,but i need one character to be one and Deidara just happend to be the unlucky one who got picked...sorry DON'T KILL ME!!!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!! anyway here's the warnings and disclaimer, please review and enjoy the fic.

DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AXCEPT THE STORY, AND I'M ALSO NOT MAKING ANY PROFITS OFF THIS. thank you.

WARNINGS: violence, and rape...need i say more...

* * *

It had been two days since Sasori had left, and it wasn't all that bad. Tobi was an endless source of entertainment, and Deidara wasn't around very often. Kankuro was quite glad about the last one.

It seemed like an average day so far, Deidara was out shopping for more food for everyone, and Tobi and Kankuro were cleaning up around the house. Tobi was talking, well more rambling than talking, about how much fun he was having in the Akatsuki, and other such things, he was all over the place and didn't know the meaning of the word silence. Kankuro didn't say anything but nodded his head at the appropriate times, and he listened. As it was practically impossible to get a word in edge wise with this man. In all actuality, Tobi was a bit like Naruto in Kankuro's mind; hyper, a tad obnoxious, and they both didn't know when to shut up.

"So anyways, as Tobi was saying, Tobi thinks that"- Tobi had begun on another topic. _Fifth teen different topics in less than a half hour….. Man when will he stop?_ Kankuro thought.

Just then Deidara walked in the front door, a large bag in his arms.

"Oi, Tobi come over here and help me," He called out. "And you too boy, un."

Tobi quickly went over still as happy as always, Kankuro glared at the blonde man, but he too went over to help.

"Don't call me boy; I have a name use it." He spat out glaring death towards the other.

"Do I care? No I don't, now just go do as you're told, un." Deidara shot back.

Kankuro continued to glare as he grabbed the bag from the other man. He handed it to Tobi and went back to continue cleaning.

"Humph, the only reason I would ever see o Danna keep you around here is to be nothing more than his fuck toy, un. After all, you're a worth"-

Deidara was cut off by Kankuro who tackled him to the ground; he managed to get on top of them both for a split second and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Deidara's face contorted in anger and he rolled the both of them so that he was on top. He sat on Kankuro's chest with his knees pining the other's arms down, Deidara then began to punch him in the face, hard; blood spurted from his mouth as his lip was busted open. It continued for a few more minutes before Tobi rushed in and pulled Deidara off.

'S-senpai! You know we can't do that! Sasori- Sama will be"- Poor Tobi didn't even get to finish as Deidara struck him on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Kankuro was struggling to get up, Deidara grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled him to his feet, and he then dragged him by the shoulder and threw him onto the floor of the other room. Kankuro landed on his back hard, Deidara stood over him and pushed him back down onto the floor when he tried to get up with his foot, he then kept his foot firmly planted there, keeping him pined to the floor.

'_Damn it! I have no chakra, can't fight back.'_ Kankuro swore under his breath, and he struggled to get the other man off of him.

"Still fighting back, un? Well looks like I'll have punish you won't I?" Deidara stomped his foot down onto the boys chest, Kankuro groaned in pain.

Kankuro's body instinctively curled up, but Deidara got in the way by straddling him. Kankuro tried desperately to push him off, but found his hands seized and pined above his head, Deidara held the boy's wrists with one hand, while the other tried to keep him under control.

Once Deidara had finally gotten the teen to stop struggling, he grabbed kankuro's face making him look at Deidara.

"As much fun as this is, I suggest you stop, un." Deidara growled, "Otherwise I'll have to hurt you more than necessary."

Deidara stroked the teen's face gently, Kankuro went completely still, his eyes grew wide with horror.

"No, oh gods no, stop it!" Kankuro then began to struggle even harder than before, his mind screaming at him to get away from this man.

Deidara stayed put, clay snakes from under the man's robes came forth and bound Kankuro's arms, he then moved backwards, shifting his weight to keep the boy's legs down.

Deidara then placed his hand onto the other's cheek, the mouth opening up and licking him. Kankuro gasped and jerked his head to the side. Deidara slid his other hand up his shirt licking a trail as it went, stopping when he got to one of the boy's nipples where it sucked on the bud.

Kankuro's breath began to get heavier as Deidara continued to play with him, his back arching up towards the other against his will. Deidara then removed his shirt and pants, Kankuro felt so exposed, god it was horrible.

"Now, now, don't be so shy, un." Deidara sneered. He then dipped his hand into kankuro's boxers the tongue licking up the shaft of the half-hard length.

Kankuro gasped, he head lolled back while his hips bucked up towards the warm wet muscle. Deidara smirked, pulling away Deidara removed his cloak and the mesh shirt he had underneath it, he got off of the boy beneath him and removed the last piece of clothing that he wore.

Kankuro felt dirty, he knew what was going to happen, and just the thought made him feel sick to his stomach, he'd already experienced this situation once before, he didn't want to relive it again.

Deidara then turned him onto his stomach and pulled his hips up roughly to the other's groin. Kankuro could feel the other man's prick poke at him through his pants. He shut his eyes and braced himself for what was to come next.

"Heh, I don't know how rough o Danna has been with you but, I hope you're ready to scream…."

He unbuttoned his pants and then slammed into Kankuro, he wasn't even all the way in him and it felt horrible, Kankuro bit his tongue to stop the cry of pain from escaping his lips. He heard Deidara grunt as he pushed himself further in. once that was done he pulled right back out and slammed in again, it was horrible, even though Sasori was rough there was pleasure, with Deidara it was nothing but pain.

Kankuro could feel tears well up in his eyes, a warm liquid was running down the inside of his thighs, he was literally being torn apart, and he knew his throat was going to be sore tomorrow as screams and cries one after another came from him. Deidara was still thrusting like a man possessed, enjoying the other's expression as he writhed in pain.

Finally Deidara found his release and pulled out of him, Kankuro winced as cum stung his innards. Deidara stood up, quickly put back on his clothes, and released the poor boy from his binds and left the room without saying a word.

Kankuro lay bare on the floor for a little while, he gasped for breath and let the tears he was holding back fall freely down his face. At that moment he would have given anything to have Sasori there. His hips would be bruised from where Deidara had gripped him, and he would also have to be very careful not to exert himself and have that painful wound on his arse open up again.

Kankuro curled up on the floor and cried himself to sleep with only one thought in mind, _Sasori, where are you? Please come back, hurry…._

* * *

_ okay, yea sorry this was kinda crappy and so damn short but i'm trying, anyway the end of this chap kinda sux but i'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.. THANKS FOR READING!!! Sandshinobi00._


	8. Sanctuary

Ok, now for chapter 8, sorry for not updating any sooner, but it took me a long time to write this one, partly becuase i think i may have rushed the story along a little too much, but not alot of people have been reviewing lately but hey, at least one did, thanks, Tailey6, Whatever666, and an anonomus reviewer kk. so people please review or else i don't know what people think of the fic so i can't write more, or if anyone has good critisim, but not flames, nothing like flames. ok? so anyway i think i may have made the characters a little ooc... forgive me for that but i think this besides that is pretty good. not my best but not my worst. so thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: i own no part of the Naruto series or characters, this is written as fanfiction and i am in no way making any profits off this.

* * *

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sasori was finally finished with the negotiations with leader and Konan and was actually quite pleased with what was finally decided. So now with that out of the way he was trying to return home to Kankuro.

(-)(-)(-)

When Kankuro awoke the next morning he was still on the floor naked, his body shivering with cold. He dared not move, his blood had dried and caked itself on his backside and in red pathways down his thighs and legs. During the night Kankuro had whished that maybe he would be lucky enough to have bled to death. His throat burned and it stung even when he breathed. He struggled to pick his body up off the cold floor, every movement causing him excruciating pain.

Once he had finally made it to the bed, he pulled the sheets around his frozen body covering himself entirely. While he was in so much physical pain on the outside it was even worse on the inside, he was so tired of feeling dirty, like he meant nothing to no one. He closed his eyes once more hoping to lose himself in the sweet darkness of sleep.

However he didn't, his mind was too busy, too filled with thoughts and painful feelings, and all of it was giving him a headache. It was during this time that he hadn't noticed the sounds of the front door opening and the sounds of approaching footsteps coming closer towards his room. Only realizing that when the door creaked open, Kankuro gave a quick sigh of relief. _Sasori._

It was dark in the room, so Sasori couldn't see the blood stains on the floor in the middle of the room. Sasori walked casually into the room and walked over to the side of the bed, and he glided a hand through Kankuro's dark brown hair. Kankuro leaned into it; the action was so soft, so gentle he liked that kind of touch.

"So I take that as an' I missed you.' Right?" Sasori chuckled pulling him close to give the other a light kiss on the lips. Kankuro opened his mouth slightly encouraging the older man to enter. Sasori wasted no time; Kankuro gripped the shoulder on the older man with his free hand, gasping when their tongues touched.

Sasori pulled away slightly, his forehead resting on top of the other's, Sasori frowned when he noticed something; what was that mark on his cheek? Was it a bruise? Kankuro noticed Sasori's expression and pulled away lightly, turning his face away in shame of what had happened the other day.

"Now, now let me take a look…" Sasori's voice was soft and quiet, but there was steel underneath it proving it wasn't a request. Reluctantly Kankuro turned around to face Sasori; he touched the bluish-purple mark on his left cheek. Kankuro winced.

"What happened?" Sasori asked pulling the dark haired boy against his chest.

Kankuro remained silent for a brief moment, a lump in his throat, before he swallowed hard and replied,

"Deidara and I …… we got in a fight….. I hit him….he hit me back…." He trailed off knowing Sasori would get what had happened, even though it was only half of the whole story.

Sasori knew there was more the boy wasn't telling him, but he needed to talk so he asked again.

"What else happened?"

Kankuro really didn't want to talk about it, it was painful, not to mention how was he supposed to tell this man he was raped when he **himself** raped him as well…?

"Well…. Tobi came in and pulled Deidara off me….. But Deidara was still mad and he…. He knocked out Tobi and then he……he….." he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Sasori made shushing sounds and rubbed the teens back to make sure he stayed calm, it was when he was doing this that he noticed the boy was completely bare underneath the sheet. He pulled away and motioned for the boy to let him see.

Kankuro was hesitant, but moved the cloth aside to allow the other to see. Sasori's eyes grew wide at the sight of him, dried blood all along his thighs and legs, bruises scattered across his chest and stomach. Kankuro turned his face away in shame and self-hate, his eyes growing dark with pain both physical and emotional.

Sasori said nothing but let his hand lightly ghost over the boy's face before he stood up and left, going out the room and into the hallway.

Kankuro on the other hand quickly covered himself back up and tried to remain calm, even though he was scared out of his mind because he wasn't sure just what was going to happen to him now.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sasori stormed down the hallway going to the front main room, he didn't understand why he was so pissed about what had happened, but he didn't like the fact that Deidara had the nerve to touch the boy at all. For some unfathomable reason he found himself caring about the boy, caring about Kankuro, and he was angered by the fact someone like Deidara had hurt him like that.

Deidara and Tobi were waiting near the front door gathering the last of their things. Sasori arrived just as they were about to leave,

"Deidara wait, there is something I need to talk to you about, as for you, Tobi right? You go on ahead, he'll be joining you shortly…" Sasori's voice was low sounding dangerous like the low growl of some feral animal about to attack.

Tobi nodded and quickly walked outside sensing the other man's anger. Deidara sat back down in a chair knowing what Sasori was going to say.

"So, o Danna, what is it, un?" Deidara asked a smile plastered across his face.

Sasori growled, how dare he smile like that, how dare Deidara mock him so…

"Don't play stupid with me Deidara," Sasori growled his voice dripping with anger. "You know damn well what is going on…"

Deidara then pretended to think about what Sasori said as if he had already forgotten what happened.

"Oh that, now I remember, look I understand-"Deidara cut off by Sasori.

"How dare you. You had no right to touch him." Sasori spoke quietly, yet his tone was so harsh despite its softness. It was if his entire being was lapped up in a storm of fury.

"Calm down Sasori, I had no idea your little 'pet' meant so much to you, un."

Sasori stood up sharply from where he was seated on the couch, his eyes filled with rage.

"That's not what I mean; you had absolutely no right to do what you did! Kankuro is mine, not yours!"

"Whoa now, you actually sound as if you care for the kid, as well as treating him like a possession, un." Deidara stated changing the subject.

Sasori was close to snapping, as of now all he wanted to do was kill the blonde haired man and be rid of him for good.

"That's not what I meant, now just get out of here before I change my mind and kill you here and now." He snarled.

"What? You want me to leave already"- Deidara was silenced as a kunai was thrown at him slicing his cheek. That was a sign that he'd better shut up and leave or the next time Sasori wouldn't miss.

Deidara stood up and left without saying anymore, Sasori shook with anger, anger towards Deidara for what he did, and anger towards himself for caring. He didn't understand why he cared so much about Kankuro. It was a strange and new feeling to him.

Sasori sighed, all this, everything now seemed to have become so much more. Finally he left the room to return to Kankuro.

When he returned to the dark room, Kankuro lay quietly on his side, his eyes blank as if in deep thought, completely unperturbed by Sasori's presence. Sasori walked over to him and when he stopped at the edge of the bed he ran a hand gently through his hair, dispelling him from his trance-like state, Kankuro lifted his head slightly staring at him intently.

"Sasori…?" he whispered quietly.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm here". He replied softly, pulling the other into a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around the teen. "I'll make sure no one hurts you like that again."

Kankuro could hear the other man's sincerity in his voice and knew he was telling the truth, and for the first time he actually felt safe in this mans arms, never wanting to leave. His faced turned a bright red and he buried his face in the older man's chest. Sasori kissed him lightly on the top of his head before whispering quietly,

"I promise…."

* * *

ok. that ending came out a little too fluffy, a little sappy, but oh well, need at least a small part to be. so thank you for reading and please review, after all it only will take a few minutes out of your time. Thanks from, Sandshinobi00 


	9. Family Ties, and a Forbidden Love

Okay I'm back! I now realised I confused alot of people in the last chapter, I meant the end of that chapter. NOT THE END OF THE FIC! one of my friends brought that to my attention and so yea, when i went back and reread what i'd typed i litterally said, "Aw, fuck" so please come back the story is still going, and please review this will be my last udate for about a week or so... sorry but i just wanted to give my readers this chapter before they are forced to wait again, sorry!

Thanks from the Author, Sandshinobi00

* * *

As the day progressed Sasori was very gentle with his hands, his touches were soft, gentle, and almost in a loving way. This put Kankuro on edge for a while as Sasori had never been like this before, mostly the only time Sasori ever put his hands onto his body was when he was in the mood for sex; in which his hand movements consisted of harsh, rough, passionate almost violent grabbing and fondling. He certainly didn't have any past experience to go off of, as a child he'd never been caressed so tenderly, so this was all new to him; nevertheless, he enjoyed it very much.

Kankuro had just finished showering and was making his way over to the couch, he sat down and leaned against the furniture and closed his eyes for a second trying to calm himself into sleeping. Yet that idea went out the window as he felt someone's arms wrap lightly around his shoulders, he tense only for a second before he relaxed into it.

"Sasori…?" he breathed out the older man's name as the other pulled him close for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've been so careless," Sasori started leaning over the couch still holding the teen in his embrace. "Forgive me for hurting you, Kuro-kun."

Kankuro blushed; his heart beating wildly in his chest, what was Sasori trying to say? He didn't know for sure, but whatever it was he was saying made his heart rate jump, like it was about to leap out of his chest. What was this feeling? He'd never felt this way before, it both excited and scared him. And another thing; what was with the nickname? _Kuro-kun? Normally all he would call me by was by my full name or he didn't say anything at all…_

"Don't worry about it." He muttered quietly his face still slightly flushed.

Sasori squeezed his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek again, only now Kankuro turned his head and allowed the older man access to his lips. Sasori leaned back in and kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away.

"You look so exhausted, why don't you go get some rest?" Sasori asked noticing the teen's half open eyes. He stroked his face gently encouraging him to go lay down for a while.

That really didn't sound like a bad idea to Kankuro, he was tired and his body was demanding for sleep. So he nodded and got up from his spot on the couch.

"Okay then, I'll see you later then…"

"Very well then I'll be out here if you need anything." Sasori responded.

Just as Kankuro was about to leave Sasori couldn't stop himself from kissing him lightly on his forehead. Kankuro blushed again and walked away as silence filled the room.

(-)(-)(-)

It didn't take long for Kankuro to fall asleep, and when he did so he found himself lost in a dream filled with so many memories.

_The wild winds of Suna picked up sand and threw it against the stone walls of the Kazekage's office, Gaara and Kankuro were just talking to pass the time and in Kankuro's mind get Gaara to finally sleep. It had been about a week since he had Shukaku removed and his body sooner or later would demand rest, he along with Temari wanted him to get some rest before that happened. Still Gaara was being a bit stubborn about it, but the more persistent his older brother was being the more his will was starting to wane._

_In the end Kankuro had finally managed to get Gaara to go lay down and sleep for the night, he never left his side, watching over him like he should._

_(-)(-)(-)(-)_

_Temari had gotten into another one of her ragging fits in which she made both her brothers sit down on the family couch and listen for two or more hours as she bitched and nagged about all the different types of shit she puts up with daily. Gaara had on a passive face to give the appearance of listening when really he had other things on his mind, Kankuro didn't even bother with trying to hide his annoyance with his sister's behavior. He glared at the blonde and muttered under his breath,_

"_Must be __**that time**__ of the month again…"_

_After that was said, all hell broke loose in the Sabaku home._

(-)(-)(-)

Kankuro woke up his eyes blinking open slowly; there was a sharp pain in his chest, almost like he couldn't breathe. His heart ached for home, he missed Temari's nagging, he missed the late night talks with Gaara, hell he was so homesick for Suna that he even missed those long boring council meetings he was forced to go to.

He also realized that with the amount of time he was gone they would have called any search and rescue teams off, and he would've been declared dead by now. What hurt even more was not knowing what was going on back home, he was probably making his siblings sick with worry as to what the hell happened to him. Kankuro felt a light burring sensation behind his eyes, just as one gets before they are about to cry. No, he refused to cry, he refused to believe that this is what awaited him for the rest of his life; living out the remainder of his days here without ever being able to have told his family he was okay, well, not entirely okay but that he was still alive.

He couldn't stop it but one small tear escaped and flowed down his cheek, he wiped it away and shook his head trying to prevent any more from coming. He felt Sasori's hand on his back and he turned to face him; Sasori's eyes were wide with concern.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. What's wrong little one?" he asked softly.

Kankuro turned away, he couldn't show how weak he was right now, lest Sasori feed off of it and play it against him. But Sasori had already notice the look in his eyes he was homesick, Sasori knew this would come sooner or later, but he hadn't counted on his emotions getting in the way of what he had originally planned to do. Instead he pulled Kankuro against his chest and held him there tightly, in an instant Kankuro found himself wrapped in the older man's arms, his face buried in his chest.

"Look I know you want to go home but, but, I just can't lat you. I'm sorry that I'm hurting you like this but I just can't let you go, especially when I'm feeling like this because of you." Sasori said holding him fiercely.

_Feeling? Just what could he be feeling? What is going on, why, why do I feel so safe here in his arms when all I want is to leave this place and go home?_

Kankuro pulled away, he was so confused. Part of him wanted to stay here forever in his arms and let this strange warm feeling flow all throughout his body, the other part however, wanted to leave and return home to his family whom he missed dearly.

"Please, just stop. Please stop it, I don't understand. Why? Why is it that now you start to care? Why is it that I want so badly to believe that what you say is true but can't? I just don't understand what you're feeling and what I feel inside it all just."

Kankuro was silenced by Sasori's lips on his own, it was so gentle and warm that Kankuro allowed himself to get lost in it. Right there at that very moment he knew that from here on out, there would be a long continuous battle raging inside himself to understand this new feeling, and to decide where his heart lies, with the family that he loves and whishes to return to. Or to the man who has somehow found a way into his heart, and won't let go of it.

* * *

okay thats the end OF THIS CHAPTER, so anyway, please I would like at least 5 reviews before my next udate, so thankyou and good-bye for now! 


	10. Confused Hearts

Hello! Yay chapter 10 is now up! Woot double digits! However I only got 4 reviews from you guys and yet, I still posted, so yeah that shows how glad I am. Please people I'm not that hard to please to continue to review, as they will be squeeled over in a fangirl way and more updates will come sooner. I thank all who have read my fic and continue to read it. It makes me happy to know that the things I write are read and apreciated by others. So thank you and enjoy the fic!

DISCLIAMER: I own nothing this is written as fanfiction and will be nothing more than that. (I hate wrting theses things cuase they me me sad...T.T)

* * *

Kankuro went flaccid in Sasori's arms, his body leaning against the other as the kiss continued, becoming deeper, more passionate. He was so fucking confused how is that he found himself wanting to be with him forever. How could he think such a thought? Why did his heart have to torture him so?

He took in a deep breath when Sasori finally pulled away, he leaned against the older mans chest feeling so protected and warm, it was such a nice feeling. Sasori smiled down at him and held him close. He stroked his hair and whispered quietly,

"There's something I need to tell you, I'm just not sure how to say it…"

Kankuro pulled away slightly turning to look up at him his eyes full of confusion. He swallowed hard before asking in reply,

"What is it Sasori-San?"

Sasori gave a small sad smile leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead, and then he said something Kankuro thought he would never hear from anyone, especially him.

"I love you."

Kankuro went utterly still, is heart beating violently in his chest; did he really mean it? Did Sasori truly mean what he just said? Or was it all just a lie? He had no clue of knowing yet, he sorely whished it was true, but there was still that hint of disbelief.

"Sasori-san," he choked out. "Do you really mean that? I-I-I just don't understand." It was almost impossible to get the words out, but he had to know.

Sasori sighed, he did love him but he knew that the child would still be full of doubt and uncertainty, and Sasori didn't blame him if he was. Especially after the way he treated him before. Yet he was determined to prove that he did love him in the most sincere of ways.

"I know you may not believe me, and I understand, but I really do. And it was hard for me to accept that feeling but the other day, what happened to you and seeing how badly you were hurt opened my eyes. I don't ever want to see you like that again."

Kankuro was blushing heavily and laid his head down against the older man's chest, he didn't say a word but he knew the other man really did care. He like the idea of someone loving him, however, he knew it would not be best for someone like Sasori to be that one person. Kankuro knew this relationship would never last, Sasori was a fugitive wanted by Suna even if he was considered dead if anyone found out he was still alive. . . Kankuro didn't want to think about it.

"Please don't, say such things, don't tell me this. I can't take it, it hurts too much." Kankuro whimpered out, he hid his face in the man's shoulder clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Sasori was hurt, even though he knew why the teen was uncertain, in a way he whished he could take away all the pain he was feeling. He tightened his grip on him and buried his face in the others dark brown hair.

The next morning Kankuro awoke with Sasori's arm wrapped around his waist gently. He turned over and came face to face with the other.

"Morning my love. . ." Sasori whispered kissing him gently.

Kankuro gave a small smile, "Morning. . ."

He nuzzled the other and moved closer, just to be near him. Sasori wrapped his arms around him and ran his hands through the others hair kissing him again. It quickly became more as he left the other's lips and attached his own against the teen's neck sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh. Kankuro groaned in sweet bliss, Sasori ran his hands down his back and up under his shirt, nails clawing at his back before dropping low to his hips and pulling them together and grinding against the other. Kankuro gripped the older man's shoulders and panted heavily in his ear, just then Sasori pulled away and sat up, smiling down at the other.

"Now, now, let's save that for later okay?"

Kankuro groaned in dissatisfaction, "That was so wrong; you did all that just to leave me wanting more? You sick pervert." He growled out teasingly.

Sasori chuckled before getting up off the bed and stating, "I'll go make something for you to eat, you go ahead and take a shower okay?"

Without waiting for a response he left without saying a word. Kankuro pulled himself up and grabbed some new clothes to change into after he got out of the shower, even though he saw no point in doing so. After all they'd just get torn of him anyway when Sasori decided to go ahead and fuck him. He sighed deeply and left the room to go to the bathroom.

Kankuro turned the hot water on and began to pull his clothes off while the water warmed up, it was while he was doing this he realized he had a boner. _Damn, that son of a bitch._ He thought bitterly. _Got me all worked up for nothing, mother fucker. _

He sighed and went into the shower anyway and tried to get himself, and his member to calm down. He squeezed out shampoo and massaged it into his hair and got it into a nice sudsy lather before rinsing it out. Then he washed the rest of himself and stepped out of the shower with his towel wrapped gingerly around his hips.

Sasori had heard the shower turn on and he gave out a small sigh, his mind beginning to drift in and out of more perverted thoughts. He mentally slapped himself repeating over and over in his head, _No, no, later, not now just focus on getting the food ready._

In the end while he had gotten the food ready for the other, his mind was still stuck in all the things he whished to do. God how he wanted to love the other man, make love to him everywhere and in every position possible. Just to see the other squirm and cry out in glorious ecstasy, oh how he craved for it.

While Sasori was busy being spaced out in his oddly perverted mind, Kankuro had walked in and sat down to eat what Sasori had made. And it was while he was doing this that he noticed the red-haired man's expression. His eyes were dark and clouded over, his breath seemed oddly heavy, and he would not stop staring at his chest, and well, lower areas . . . he swallowed hard before asking.

"Uuhh . . . Sasori-san, what are you staring at?"

Sasori was pulled away abruptly from his trance and replied, "Oh it's nothing I was just thinking that's all."

Kankuro gave a disbelieving look but said no more, he finished and cleaned and put away his dish before asking again.

"You sure you're okay?"

Sasori gave in return a playful grin, "Yes. Yes I am."

Kankuro shrugged it off and returned to the bedroom to look through all the books that were in a bookcase along the far wall. Sasori fallowed close behind unable to hold it in anymore. Once he was inside the room with the other it went all downhill from there.

In a flash Sasori had grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him down onto the bed and straddled him quickly.

"Oh, so now you wanna fuck me?" Kankuro growled out playfully. "What if I don't feel like it?"

Sasori smirked before whispering huskily in his ear.

"Oh, trust me, you will."

okay, I know some people are like "What the hell?! You fucking cut off there?! Of all places!" yea, well 1; it was late and I have to get up early, and 2; don't worry I'll write another lemon in the next chap so don't go all psycho on me. And another thing I realized I started this chapter all serious and stuff then went over and made sasori be well, a bit horny. SORRY! and another note as to why Kanky was all confused to emotions and ya know from earlier sorry, but while he may not believe in the emotional attraction he thinks it's just a phsyical one and plays along. sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the hell of a long authors note but i just need to type this up and post it so everyone knows.

P.S. I need 7 reviews before my next update. Ok? 7, that's all i'm asking for, 7 reviews before my next update. please and thankyou!

From the author, Sandshinobi00

Edit-3/31/08: hello again, thanks for the reviews! only two more to go before my next update! just so every one knows i have the next chapter done, its just a matter of reviews and getting to a computer to upload the chapter. so anyway i thank you all for being pateint and reading my fic as well as reviewing,it really helps. so thank you and i will update soon!


	11. Realization

Okay, sorry but it took so damn long to update even when i promised to do so earlier but let me explain, one i lost the file holding the chapter so i had to rewrite it all over again, then i had writers block and couldn't write it. finally i found my flash drive which has the chapter on it so now i could finally update just as i promised. so i thank all my readers doe well reading and reviewing so i love you guys and thanks for all the suport!

* * *

Sasori leaned down and kissed the sensitive flesh of the man below him, the contact making the other shudder and run his hands through the older man's hair. He smirked and quickly discarded of the others shirt, his hands running along the newly exposed flesh. Kankuro whimpered softly and pulled the other close to him; the other captured his lips again and pushed his tongue deep inside.

He pulled away and spread the other's legs grinding his hips into the others. Kankuro's breathing hitched and he bucked up towards Sasori, and he moaned heartily when Sasori pinched his nipple.

'You like that, don't you?" he whispered in a husky voice grinning. He thrusted harder than before into the teen's hips, the action earning him a deep groan in approval. "That's it, tell me what you want."

"Oh, oh God, p-please, Sasori-!" he gasped his mind in a drunken state of pleasure.

"Please what?" He taunted.

"Oh, god, fuck me!!" he cried out in a brief moment of clarity.

Sasori smirked, "All you had to do was ask." He then pulled the teen's pants off and firmly groped around in his crotch. Kankuro gasped and moaned as he felt the beginnings of an erection.

Sasori made quick work of the younger male's clothes exposing heated flesh to the cool air, Kankuro blushed slightly at the fact Sasori still had most of his clothes on. _Need to fix that . . . _he mused lightly, reaching upwards to remove the others shirt pulling it off. Sasori chuckled at the others impatience, leaning down slightly to kiss him on the forehead. Hi gaze traveling lower to stare at the full erection standing fully erect a bit of pre- cum collecting at the head. Sasori stroked it lightly earning a groan as Kankuro bucked his hips up towards the other man. That felt good, it always felt good when he was with him.

"Come on, do it already. . ." he panted out staring at the other man with glazed over lust filled eyes.

Sasori merely chuckled at the teen's impatience and kissed him lightly again on the forehead.

"Very well then," after stating so the older man removed his pants and began to position himself at the others entrance. Kankuro couldn't help but let out a small whine begging for Sasori to do it.

Sasori pushed in slowly at first trying to get inside the warm tightness of the other, watching the others expression as it went from slightly pained into a more relaxed pleasured state. The pace started off slow as it always does, both of their hips rocking together as it sped up sounds of pleasure and ecstasy quickly filled the room. Finally Sasori found the boy's prostate and when he did he continued to pound into it fiercely, Kankuro's mouth hung open in a continuous cry of pleasure. He screamed and moaned out fragmented as well as incoherent sentences, but he was able to get he point across.

"See," Sasori panted out as he thrusted into him, "I told you you'd like it."

It wasn't long after he stated so that the brunette squirming beneath him found his release crying out Sasori's name as he did so, his hands gripping at the older man's shoulders so harshly that Kankuro's knuckles were turning white.

Sasori watched as Kankuro fell limp onto the bed sheets gasping for breath, his cheeks were a flushed red. He then pulled himself out and turned the covers on top of them pulling the exhausted teen closer to him. He gave Kankuro a light kiss on his forehead and slowly began to rub the others back in a soothing manner.

"Sasori," the brunette whispered, "I love you. . ."

Sasori's eyes widened slightly and he gripped Kankuro tighter and pulled him closer as the other fell asleep against his chest. _He does love me. . . _Sasori thought contently, _and I'll always love him too. _

(-)(-)(-)

When Kankuro awoke he felt Sasori's hand running through his hair he glanced over and met Sasori's gaze. He couldn't help but give a small smile and curl up closer towards the other, Sasori responded by nuzzling the other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kankuro sighed as he continued to drift in and out of consciousness; eventually he fell back into a light sleep and curled up even tighter around the red haired man.

As Sasori watched the teen sleep soundly beside him he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart. This, this forbidden romance wouldn't work out, if anything they'd both end up hurting in the end. It was such a painful concept to accept, but he knew what had to be done, even though he didn't want to do it, even though he didn't want to accept the truth.

_It's for the best. . . _He decided, and he had to do what he had planned quickly. _At dawn, that's when. Just let me have one last sunrise with you._

_

* * *

_

Okay, i hate to tell you guys this but only one more chapter left, sorry, but don't worry as i may write a squel! anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! look for the last update sometime soon in the future! Sandshinobi00


	12. Goodbye My Lover

OMG!! its the final chapter! cries ok, i is ok, not really but you ppl get what i mean right? some final words before the final chapter, i thank all ppl for reviewing and telling me what you think about my story! i love you all! and i'd like to thank you for enduring my story for 12 chapters!! ok, but i give special thanks to Tailey6, and whatever666, you two have been here since the beginning! so with that said enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Sasori stood along the outer limits of Suna, his hooded cloak flapping in the harsh desert air, this was it. It had to be done now, no more turning back.

It was a bit more difficult than last time to sneak past the guards then his previous, yet he got through without causing a commotion. Slipping down dark alleyways and back roads, over rooftops and ledges he made his way over to the Kazekage's mansion. The whole building was practically dark, save one light from a high window, and all was still. Even the howling winds which the country was famous for seemed to be still. This silence made Sasori slightly nervous, but he still pressed onward. Jumping high onto an outer ledge of the building he scanned for an open window, anything to get inside. Finally he found one, the faint shadows cast by the fluttering of curtains. He would soon be at ease, soon everything would be alright. He pressed his back against the buildings peering out of the corner of his eye he glanced for any sign of movement. Nothing. So far everything was going according to plan. Taking full view into the room it didn't take long to figure out whose it was. It was the young Kazekage's, Sabaku no Gaara, slipping in quickly his placed a small scroll on the nightstand next to the large bed where the young man slept. And just as quickly and unnoticeably he had come, he soon vanished into the cold blankness of the arid land.

(-)(-)(-)

Gaara had just begun to settle down for the evening, he pulled back the comforter and sheets when he noticed a small scroll on his nightstand. He grasped it wondering who in their right mind would enter his room, let alone someone who leaves him a note. Pale sea-green eyes glanced over the parchment, his grip tightened as he read what was written inside the scroll, taking one last overall look at it he jumped from his bed and headed straight for Temari's room.

_Finally, we've found you. Please hold on onii-san . . . _ he thought bitterly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kankuro awoke slowly his body heavy with exhaustion; stretching out his arms in legs he realized that Sasori was gone. Sitting up he glanced around the room to see if the red haired man was there. Either way he ended up sighing and putting on some clothes to go eat something to eat.

Sure enough when the brunette walked into the living there was Sasori sitting contently on the couch reading a book. He glanced over to Kankuro and smiled softly saying,

"Morning, Kuro-chan."

Kankuro blushed slightly; he still wasn't used to him calling that name. He looked down at the floor and avoided the others gaze, although he soon found himself staring down at the other's feet. He hadn't heard the red haired man get up from his spot on the couch. Sasori cupped his face gently with one hand and brought it back up so that they were both at eye level. And Kankuro didn't resist when he leaned in closer so that their lips touched, it was so soft, so warm, so, there just weren't the right words to describe how this felt to both of them. It was wrong, this love, but yet, Kankuro hoped they could work past that.

But in exchange he knew what he would have to give up, he would have to leave his family, he would have to leave so many things dear to him, and a part of him didn't know he would be able to do that. But he didn't want to give this up, not this warmth, this love, he felt like he was being torn into two pieces.

Both parted lips for air, Kankuro could feel the other man's hands rest on his hips pulling him close. Kankuro sighed contently and rested his head on Sasori's shoulder; he flinched when he felt the other's grip tighten for a second before relaxing again.

"Kuro-chan, there's something I need to tell you, and I don't have a lot of time to do it." Sasori muttered sadly. Kankuro looked at him confusion clearly showing in his face,

"What do you mean?"

Sasori took a shaky breath before responding,

"You know I love you right?" Kankuro nodded, still pondering where he was going with this. "And I always will, which is why I hope you can in time forgive me for all that's happened."

Kankuro still didn't understand, "I'm sorry but –"

He didn't get to finish, a sharp blow to the back of his head and Kankuro fell forward into Sasori's arms. Everything went black. Sasori buried his face in his beloved's hair one final time before whispering,

"It's time for us to say good-bye. . ."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kankuro! Kankuro! Wake up damn it!"

_That voice, could it be. . . Temari?_ Kankuro blinked open his eyes to find his older sister staring down at him a worried and relieved smile passing over her features.

"You idiot," she smiled. "Where were you? You had us worried to death! We thought you were dead."

Kankuro pulled himself upward into a sitting position, groaning as he did so. Temari could hardly contain herself as she wrapped her arms around her little brother.

"Onii-san, are you sure you're ok?" a quiet voice asked.

Kankuro turned his face to Gaara and sighed, a small voice in his head said, _No, I'm not ok._ But instead he muttered weakly,

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"Good, come on, we're taking you home," Temari laughed.

_Home. _Kankuro took one final look out into the endless sand dunes before following silently behind. And just to be sure he felt around his neck for the collar he wore before, that was gone too, just like him. . .

(-)(-)(-)

Kankuro pulled his sheets back and was about to curl into his own bed for the night when he noticed a small bit of folded paper on his desk. A tiny flutter of hope stirred in his chest. He rushed over to it and unfolded the little note. Just as he had suspected. _Sasori._

_To my dearest beloved,_

_I'm sorry I had to be so rough with you, please forgive me for that, but I know now that what I did is the right thing for you. If you had stayed I would've had to force you to make a difficult choice, I didn't want for you to feel that pain, which is why I had to let you go. My dear Kankuro don't fret, you will always be in my heart and I will never forget you for as long as I continue to live. And someday who's to say, we might see each other again, but for now it's just being at the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Yours forever, Sasori_

Kankuro stared down at the note tears wanting to burst forward; he held it close to his chest, closed his eyes and whispered to the man who couldn't hear him,

"I love you too, forever and always. . ."

(-)(-)(-)

A dark figure leapt over the tall walls of the Kazekage's mansion; slipping in silently he pulled down the hooded robe of his cloak and stared at the sleeping figure in the bed. A serene expression on his face. Sasori smiled at his dearly beloved, and ran a hand over his face before kissing him lightly on the head,

"Maybe, someday. . ."

The teen stirred only once muttering something before going still again. Sasori watched from the window sill gazing one last final time.

"Good-bye, my love."

Then he vanished into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Oh, so sad! chick flick ending! lol! jk! so yeah thank you for reading and reviewing! if you guys want me to do a sequel i will but hey let me know allright? that way i know how long i must make you wait!! insert evil laugh here (chainsaw sounds in the back ground) OK! Chill! it's not a bad thing it's just so i know i have to get my ass in gear with writing the next part! with many thanks and love, Sandshinobi00


End file.
